Thrawn is not infallible
by marlenedragon
Summary: Thrawn tests the limits of Pellaeon


**Note: I´m very sorry for my english. I don´t have any beta-reader (if someone is interested please contact me), and this story is a translation of my original spanish fanfic.**

**It´s also the first time that i write _pre-slash (don´t worry , this is NO porn). _**

**Obviously Thrawn is not mine. All copyright to george lucas, blah,blah.**

Pellaeon looked again the bright eyes of his superior and swallowed saliva.

- So the Rebels expect to go ahead to our supposed actions and protect their Kirso's system.

- Yes, sir- said Pellaeon watching closely the Grand Admiral - As you predicted.

Thrawn rose from his armchair that was located strategically in the middle of his private room and with a gesture of some disdain, set aside the intelligence report that Pellaeon had presented him earlier.

-Tell me, Captain, do you know any rebel?

Pellaeon stared with some puzzlement in his face

- Of course not, sir.

Thrawn smiled slightly. Perhaps Grand Admiral did not have the mental power of a Jedi, but sometimes he seemed able to read minds.

-I thought so. You should try to know your enemy -he said facing the Captain- The tactical advantage is obvious, as you imagine. Although, of course, I guess that´s one of the reasons why you have not gone from being captain in the fleet.

Pellaeon looked indignantly to his superior. And before he could figure out what he was doing the answer ran out of his mouth

- I do not think my promotion is a reason for your concern … sir.

Thrawn slightly arched his eyebrow at the undiplomatic response of Pellaeon.

- Do not you think, Captain? Do not you believe that a superior must know the attitudes, strengths and weaknesses of his subordinates? – Thrawn replied icily – It´s time you face reality, Gilad.

- Yes, sir – replied Pellaeon softly. He could not help feeling a thrill to hear his name pronounced by Thrawn. It was unusual for an admiral to name his crew by their first names … but it was also true that Thrawn was very different to any superior which Pellaeon had served in the Imperial Navy. And that would lead them to victory.

- This attitude is more in line, Captain – Thrawn said more relaxed in tone – I must confess that I find it all on you… novel and suggestive.

Saying these words he pushed a button to the right of his command post. The lights that illuminated the room lowered their intensity and rounded pale sculptures appeared in the center of the room.

- What do you think, Gilad? - Thrawn said looking with a predatory intensity in the middle of the enveloping darkness – Do you like what you see?

Pellaeon palled. The knot in his stomach told him that this was not a normal conversation between superior and subordinate. Indeed, never in all his Imperial command experience he had had been found in an embarrassing situation with so many possible implications.

He did not know the race to which Thrawn belonged, he had never been able to fully understand the psyche of Admiral … but it seemed to him that this game was going on roads that he had not too eager to know.

Thrawn, apparently, found the situation funny as a smile played on his blue lips, and again he took the lead nearing his paralyzed captain.

- Come on, Captain – said Thrawn in a surprisingly warm tone, while he was supporting a hand on the shoulder of Pellaeon and established his scorching look at the captain´s face.- Are you so intimidated now that you are not able to say "yes, sir"?

Pellaeon noticed how his face was burning. His breathing became cease to exist and the universe seemed to turn around. Trying to regain his composure he had so practiced in his years of service to the Empire he coughed and dared to challenge those fiery eyes that seemed to devour his own existence.

- Excuse me, Admiral –Pellaeon managed to articulate while looking away from Thrawn, while the iron hand on his shoulder began to move toward the sensitive neck area - But I cannot understand the purpose of all this … conversation.

- No? - Thrawn replied politely and with what seemed to Pellaeon a certain gesture of impatience lowered his arm and supported him in his waist. The posture was so suggestively erotic that made Pellaeon looked instantly to any other place but his superior.

- I fear I may have overestimated your learning capacity, Captain.

Thrawn took a few steps back leaving more personal space and allowing Pellaeon breath and recover certain military composure. Pellaeon dared to stare at his superior and let out a breath that was not realized that he was keeping.

- I am afraid … so, Admiral.

Thrawn arched an eyebrow and he returned to play a key on the command post. Suddenly, Corellian pieces filled the room with their multicolored lights. Pellaeon felt a wave of excitement seized and knotted around his neck. He couldn´t breathe. Without realizing he opened the top button of his jacket leaving part of his chest bare. He saw all his youth before him, the whole spirit of a planet that he had almost forgotten. He was another time free, one in which he lived before being recruited by the Empire. He had almost forgotten.

- Yes, Captain - said Thrawn looking deeply at Pellaeon with flashing eyes – Corellian art is passion in the cold metal, it´s apparent containment against a big wave of feelings and thoughts of absolute freedom, outside the bounds. It represents all that is you, though you are not fully aware of it.

Saying this, Thrawn returned to approaching Pellaeon placing so close that Pellaeon felt the hot breath of the admiral on his chest first and then on his neck, sending waves of sensations to his already overexcited brain. Thrawn raise his arm but this time he grabbed Pellaeon by his military costume belt and strongly attracted to him... clearing any doubt that Pellaeon could have about what was happening.

-Your lack of promotion, since you are so brilliant – Thrawn continued in a tone nuanced and rough in contrast to his ever- modulated voice - Your lack of love scandals in the Fleet, the way you looked at me in my meditation room…

-You think that I desire you – Pellaeon concluded to the undeniable logic of the Admiral. Thrawn pressed his lips in the ear of Pellaeon and with unusual passion he whistled a "yes". To Pellaeon was undeniable the assumption of victory.

- I ´m sorry, Admiral - Pellaeon said turning his head and giving his back to Thrawn- I´m afraid you have misinterpreted my gestures and my ... nature - Pellaeon ended while he was watching the voluptuous sculptures Corellian that were in the room and seemed to suggest otherwise.

Thrawn smiled wistfully to Pellaeon, abandoning the predatory gaze he had during the entire meeting and with a command voice ordered him to forget the affair and forgive his clumsiness.

-Certainly, sir- Pellaeon said with absolute relief – I´m afraid we´ve been exposed to too much stress.

-That´s right, Captain – Thrawn said, nodding at the works of art that wrapped them – Fortunately, not all specimens are as complex as you.

And having said this, Corellian art was replaced by kirsianas pieces.

– You can continue with your normal duties, Captain. And do not forget to button your jacket before leaving here – Thrawn added with controlled voice, as pointed out in the chest of Pellaeon - we do not want any malicious comment to circulate by the ship, isn´t it?

- Yes, sir – Pellaeon said as he buttoned his jacket and placed his belt correctly.

When Pellaeon went out of the private rooms of the Grand Admiral he could not help but to feel a mixture of pride and shame. For a moment, he could not concentrate on anything that wasn´t a step and then the next. Pellaeon walked aimlessly down the corridor of the Chimera and with each step he was more certain that he could never understand the Grand Admiral. Suddenly he stopped and smiled. Nothing really matter if that be, finally led them to victory and the establishment of a new empire longer that the predecessor

And with such thinking, he went to the bridge of the Chimera willing to give the best of himself to defeat the rebels at once and for all.


End file.
